2014 in film
This is a list of films released in 2014 in the UK: January: 3: Cold Mountain (StudioCanal / Miramax / Mirage) (15) Last Vegas (Universal Pictures / CBS Films / Good Universe) (12A) Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom (Nando's Distribution / Distant Horizon) (12A) Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones (Paramount Pictures) (15) Stuck on You (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (12A) 10: 12 Years A Slave (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment / Regency / River Road Entertainment / Film4 / Plan B) (15) Chasing Liberty (Warner Bros Pictures / Alcon Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Delivery Man (eOne UK / DreamWorks Pictures) (12A) The Last Samurai (Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment / Cruise Wagner) (15) Lost in Translation (eOne UK / Focus Features / American Zoetrope) (15) The Railway Man (Lionsgate) (15) 17: Devil's Due (20th Century Fox / Davis Entertainment / TSG Entertainment) (15) Girl With A Pearl Earring (Nando's Distribution) (12A) Jungle Mania (Moorfield Pictures) (U) Paycheck (DreamWorks Pictures / Paramount Pictures) (12A) Runaway Jury (20th Century Fox / Regency / TSG Entertainment) (12A) The Wolf of Wall Street (Universal Pictures / Red Granite Pictures) (18) 24: August Osage County (Entertainment Film / The Weinstein Company) (15) Grudge Match (Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Inside Llewyn Davis (StudioCanal / CBS Films) (15) Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit (Paramount Pictures / Skydance Productions) (12A) Scary Movie III (Dimension Films) (15) 31: The Armstrong Lie (Columbia Pictures) (15) Big Fish (Columbia Pictures / Zanuck Company) (PG) I Frankenstein (Entertainment Film / Lakeshore Entertainment / Lionsgate / SKE Films / Hopscotch Features) (12A) Lone Survivor (Universal Pictures / Emmett Furla Films / Film 44) (15) Out of the Furnace (Lionsgate / Relativity Media / Scott Free / Appian Way) (15) That Awkward Moment (eOne UK / Focus World) (15) February: 7: The Dallas Buyers Club (eOne UK / Voltage Pictures) (15) Mr Peabody and Sherman (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation) (U) Robocop (StudioCanal / MGM / Columbia Pictures) (12A) School of Rock (Paramount Pictures) (PG) Something's Gotta Give (Warner Bros Pictures / Columbia Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) 14: Cheaper by the Dozen (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / 21 Laps) (PG) The Book Thief (20th Century Fox / Studio Babelsberg / TSG Entertainment) (12A) The Haunted Mansion (Walt Disney Pictures) (PG) Looney Tunes: Back in Action (Warner Bros Pictures) (PG) Tooth (Lionsgate / Lakeshore Entertainment) (U) Cuban Fury (StudioCanal) (15) Endless Love (Universal Pictures) (12A) Her (Entertainment Film Distributors / Annapurna Pictures) (15) The Lego Movie (Warner Animation Group / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (U) The Monuments Men (20th Century Fox / Columbia Pictures / TSG Entertainment) (12A) 21: Winter's Tale (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Weed Road Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Stalingrad (Columbia Pictures) (15) 28: Non-Stop (StudioCanal / Silver Pictures) (15) Ride Along (Universal Pictures) (12A) The Missing (Columbia Pictures / Revolution Studios / Imagine Entertainment) (15) Along Came Polly (Universal Pictures) (12A) March: 7: The Grand Budapest Hotel (Fox Searchlight Pictures / Indian Paintbrush / TSG Entertainment) (15) Escape from Planet Earth (Entertainment Film / The Weinstein Company / Rainmaker Entertainment) (U) Paranoia (eOne UK / IM Global / Kintop Pictures / Demarest Films) (12A) Uptown Girls (MGM) (12A) Torque (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Original Film / RatPac Entertainment) (15) 14: Need for Speed (eOne UK / DreamWorks Pictures / Electronic Arts) (12A) Ironclad 2 (Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Under the Skin (StudioCanal / A24 Films) (15) Veronica Mars (Warner Bros Pictures / Silver Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) The Zero Theorem (Stage 6 / Voltage Pictures) (15) Honey (Universal Pictures) (PG) Mona Lisa Smile (Columbia Pictures / Revolution Studios / Red OM Films) (12A) 21: About Last Night (Screen Gems / Rainforest Films) (15) Labor Day (Paramount Pictures / Indian Paintbrush) (12A) A Long Way Down (Lionsgate / BBC Films) (15) Roblox Adventures (20th Century Fox / Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / TSG Entertainment) (U) Sports Relief (Moorfield Pictures / BBC Films / River Road Entertainment) (U) Open Range (Universal Pictures) (12A) The Perfect Score (Paramount Pictures / MTV Films) (12A) Starsky and Hutch (StudioCanal / Warner Bros Pictures / Dimension Films / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Grand Theft Parsons (Lionsgate / Swipe Films) (12A) 28: Captain America II (Paramount Pictures / Marvel) (12A) The Legend of Hercules (Lionsgate / Summit Entertainment / Millennium Films) (12A) Agent Cody Banks 2 (MGM) (PG) Dawn of the Dead (Entertainment Film / Universal Pictures) (18) The Passion of the Christ (MGM / Icon Productions) (18) April: 4: Divergent (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment) (12A) Noah (Paramount Pictures / Regency) (12A) Rio 2 (20th Century Fox / Blue Sky Studios) (U) Smosh (Columbia Pictures / Summit Entertainment) (12A) 11: Gothika (Columbia Pictures / Dark Castle Entertainment) (15) Khumba: A Zebra's Tale (Kaleidoscope Entertainment) (U) Scooby Doo: Monsters Unleashed (Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment / Atlas Entertainment) (PG) The Cat in the Hat (DreamWorks Pictures / Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment) (PG) The Quiet Ones (Lionsgate / Hammer Films) (15) The Raid 2 (eOne UK / Sony Pictures Classics / Stage 6) (18) 50 First Dates (Columbia Pictures) (12A) Capturing the Friedmans (Tartan Films) (15) Shaun of the Dead (Universal Pictures / Working Title) (15) Annoying Orange (Warner Bros Pictures / Imagine Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) 18: The Amazing Spiderman 2 (Columbia Pictures / Marvel) (12A) The Love Punch (eOne UK) (12A) Kill Bill 2 (StudioCanal / Miramax) (18) The Girl Next Door (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (15) Barbershop: Back in Business (MGM) (12A) 25: The Other Woman (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (12A) Transcendence (Entertainment Film / Summit Entertainment / Alcon Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) May: 2: Brick Mansions (Warner Bros Pictures / EuropaCorp / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Pompeii (eOne UK / TriStar Pictures / FilmDistrict) (12A) Tarzan (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment) (PG) Bad Neighbours (Universal Pictures / Good Universe) (15) The Calcium Kid (Universal Pictures / Working Title) (15) Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (eOne UK / Focus Features) (15) Secret Window (Columbia Pictures / Pariah) (12A) 9: Sabotage (Lionsgate / Open Road Films) (15) Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (Walt Disney Pictures) (PG) Laws of Attraction (Entertainment Film / Initial Entertainment Group / Mobius Pictures) (12A) Van Helsing (Universal Pictures) (12A) 16: Godzilla (Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) 23: X-Men Days of Future Past (20th Century Fox / Marvel / Bad Hat Harry / TSG Entertainment) (12A) Blended (Warner Bros Pictures / Happy Madison / Gulfstream Pictures) (12A) Postman Pat The Movie (Lionsgate / Icon Productions / Right Entertainment / Timeless Films) (U) Troy (Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (Signature Entertainment / Summertime Entertainment) (U) 30: Maleficent (Walt Disney Pictures) (PG) Edge of Tomorrow (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Heaven is for Real (TriStar Pictures) (PG) A Million Ways to Die in the West (Universal Pictures) (15) The Day After Tomorrow (20th Century Fox / Lionsgate / Centropolis Entertainment / TSG Entertainment) (12A) EducationCity (Warner Bros Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (U) June: 6: 22 Jump Street (MGM / Columbia Pictures) (15) Fruitvale Station (Altitude Film Distribution / The Weinstein Company) (15) Grace of Monaco (Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) Harry Potter III: The Prisoner of Azkaban (Warner Bros Pictures / Heyday Films / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) 13: Belle (Fox Searchlight Pictures / TSG Entertainment) (12A) Oculus (Warner Bros Pictures / Relativity Media / Intrepid Pictures / WWE Studios / Blumhouse Productions / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Connie and Carla (Universal Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment) (12A) 20: The Fault in Our Stars (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (12A) 3 Days to Kill (eOne UK / Relativity Media / EuropaCorp) (12A) Jersey Boys (Warner Bros Pictures / GK Films / RatPac Entertainment) (15) The Whole Ten Yards (Warner Bros Pictures / Franchise Pictures / Cheyenne / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Win A Date with Tad Hamilton (Paramount Pictures) (12A) 27: Chef (Lionsgate / Aldamisa Entertainment) (15) How to Train your Dragon 2 (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation) (PG) Mrs Brown's Boys D'Movie (Universal Pictures / BBC Films) (15) Walking on Sunshine (Vertigo Films) (12A) EuroTrip (DreamWorks Pictures) (15) The Ladykillers (Touchstone Pictures) (15) The Notebook (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / RatPac Entertainment) (15) July: 4: Godsend (Nando's Distribution) (15) Tammy (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Gary Sanchez Productions / RatPac Entertainment) (15) 11: Shrek 2 (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation) (U) Boyhood (Universal Pictures / IFC Films) (15) Around the World in 80 Days (Entertainment Film / Walden Media) (PG) Fahrenheit 9/11 (StudioCanal) (15) 18: Pudsey the Dog (Vertigo Films) (U) Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / Chernin Entertainment) (12A) The Prince and Me (Icon Productions / Lionsgate / Paramount Pictures / Sobini Films) (PG) 25: Earth to Echo (eOne UK / Relativity Media) (PG) Hercules (Paramount Pictures / MGM) (12A) The House of Magic (StudioCanal / nWave Pictures) (U) The Purge Anarchy (Universal Pictures) (15) Thunderbirds (Universal Pictures) (PG) Two Brothers (Nando's Distribution / Universal Pictures) (U) August: 1: Guardians of the Galaxy (Paramount Pictures / Marvel) (12A) The Nut Job (Warner Bros Pictures / The Weinstein Company / Red Rover Co / Toonbox Entertainment / Gulfstream Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (U) Step Up: All In (Universal Pictures / Summit Entertainment) (12A) Garfield (20th Century Fox / Davis Entertainment / TSG Entertainment) (U) King Arthur (Touchstone Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films) (12A) New York Minute (Warner Bros Pictures / Dualstar Productions / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) 8: Inbetweeners 2 (Film4) (15) Planes 2 (Walt Disney Pictures) (U) The Stepford Wives (DreamWorks Pictures / Paramount Pictures) (12A) 13 Going on 30 (20th Century Fox / Revolution Studios) (12A) I, Robot (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / Davis Entertainment) (12A) Spartan (Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) 15: Expendables 3 (Lionsgate / Millennium Films) (12A) Hector and the Search for Happiness (Koch Media / Relativity Media) (15) The Rover (eOne UK / FilmNation Entertainment / Lava Bear Films) (15) The Unbeatables (Vertigo Films) (U) The Bourne Supremacy (Universal Pictures) (12A) 22: What If (eOne UK) (15) Deliver Us from Evil (Screen Gems / Jerry Bruckheimer Films) (15) Into the Storm (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Lucy (Universal Pictures / Europa Corp) (15) Sin City 2 (Lionsgate / Dimension Films / Miramax / Troublemaker Studios / Aldamisa Entertainment) (18) A Cinderella Story (Warner Bros Pictures / Gaylord Films / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) The Village (Touchstone Pictures / Blinding Edge Pictures) (12A) 29: Let's Be Cops (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (15) As Above, So Below (Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures) (15) The Factory (StudioCanal / Dark Castle Entertainment) (15) The Grand Seduction (eOne UK) (12A) If I Stay (MGM / Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Million Dollar Arm (Walt Disney Pictures) (PG) The Chronicles of Riddick (Universal Pictures) (15) DodgeBall (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (12A) The Motorcycle Diaries (Film4) (15) Raising Helen (Touchstone Pictures / Beacon Pictures) (PG) September: 5: Hellboy (20th Century Fox / Revolution Studios) (12A) The Alamo (Touchstone Pictures) (12A) The Terminal (Paramount Pictures) (12A) Sex Tape (Columbia Pictures / Escape Artists) (15) The Guest (Icon Productions) (15) The Hundred Foot Journey (eOne UK / DreamWorks Pictures / Participant Media / Harpo Films) (PG) 12: Anchorman (Paramount Pictures) (15) Envy (Columbia Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment) (12A) Open Water (Lionsgate) (15) Wicker Park (Momentum Pictures) (12A) The Boxtrolls (Universal Pictures / Laika) (PG) Pride (Nando's Distribution) (15) 19: AE Fond Kiss (Icon Productions / Film4) (15) Collateral (Paramount Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures) (15) The Giver (Entertainment Film / The Weinstein Company / Walden Media) (12A) Think Like A Man Too (Screen Gems / Will Packer Productions) (15) A Walk Among the Tombstones (eOne UK / Cross Creek Pictures) (15) 26: The Equalizer (Columbia Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Escape Artists) (15) What We Did on Our Holiday (Lionsgate / BBC Films) (12A) Hero (StudioCanal / Miramax) (12A) The Punisher (Sony Pictures Releasing International / Marvel) (18) Wimbledon (Universal Pictures / Working Title) (12A) October: 3: Dolphin Tale 2 (Warner Bros Pictures / Alcon Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (U) Dracula Untold (Universal Pictures / Legendary) (15) Draft Day (Lionsgate / Summit Entertainment / OddLot Entertainment) (15) Gone Girl (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / TSG Entertainment) (18) Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (Paramount Pictures) (PG) Saw (Entertainment Film / Lionsgate / Twisted Pictures) (18) Layer Cake (Columbia Pictures / Marv Films) (15) De-Lovely (MGM) (PG) 10: Alexander and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day (Walt Disney Pictures) (PG) Annabelle (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / RatPac Entertainment) (15) The Maze Runner (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (12A) Man on Fire (20th Century Fox / Regency / Scott Free / TSG Entertainment) (18) Resident Evil: Apocalypse (Screen Gems / Intermedia) (15) Bride and Prejudice (Nando's Distribution / Miramax Films / Kintop Pictures) (12A) 17: The Best of Me (eOne UK / Relativity Media) (12A) The Judge (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) TMNT (Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Platinum Dunes) (12A) Boo Zino and the Snurks (Entertainment Film) (U) 5 Children & It (Nando's Distribution / Capitol Films / UK Film Council) (U) The Princess Diaries 2 (Walt Disney Pictures) (U) White Chicks (20th Century Fox / Revolution Studios) (15) Shark Tale (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation) (U) The Frencher Venture III (Nando's Distribution / Moorfield Pictures) (U) 24: Fury (Columbia Pictures) (15) The Babadook (Icon Productions) (15) The Book of Life (20th Century Fox / Reel FX Animation Studios / TSG Entertainment) (U) AVP: Alien vs Predator (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (15) Alfie (Paramount Pictures) (15) 31: Horns (Lionsgate / Red Granite Pictures) (15) Mr Turner (eOne UK / Sony Pictures Classics) (12A) Nightcrawler (eOne UK) (15) Ouija (Universal Pictures) (15) Exorcist: The Beginning (Warner Bros Pictures / Morgan Creek / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Finding Neverland (Lionsgate / Miramax Films) (PG) Saved! (20th Century Fox / United Artists) (15) November: 7: Interstellar (Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / Paramount Pictures) (12A) November Man (Touchstone Pictures / Relativity Media) (15) Bad Santa (Columbia Pictures / Dimension Films) (15) The Grudge (Universal Pictures / Ghost House Pictures) (15) I Am David (2entertain / Lionsgate / Walden Media) (PG) 14: The Imitation Game (StudioCanal / Black Bear Pictures) (12A) Nativity 3 (eOne UK / Mirrorball Films) (U) Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason (Universal Pictures / StudioCanal / Miramax Films / Working Title) (15) Ladies in Lavender (Entertainment Film / Lakeshore International) (12A) 21: Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 (Lionsgate / Color Force) (12A) Get On Up (Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment) (12A) The Homesman (eOne UK) (15) The Manchurian Candidate (Paramount Pictures) (15) After the Sunset (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) 28: Horrible Bosses 2 (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / RatPac Entertainment) (15) I Am Ali (Focus World) (PG) Paddington (StudioCanal / Heyday Films) (PG) The Forgotten (20th Century Fox / Revolution Studios) (12A) I Heart Huckabees (Fox Searchlight Pictures) (15) The Incredibles (Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios) (U) December: 5: Are We There Yet (20th Century Fox / Revolution Studios) (PG) The Merchant of Venice (MGM) (PG) Christmas with the Kranks (20th Century Fox / Revolution Studios) (PG) Surviving Christmas (DreamWorks Pictures) (12A) Churchill The Hollywood Years (Nando's Distribution) (15) Get Santa (Warner Bros Pictures / Scott Free / RatPac Entertainment) (U) The Grandmaster (Metrodome Distribution / Annapurna Pictures) (12A) St Vincent (Entertainment Film / The Weinstein Company / Chernin Entertainment) (12A) 12: Blade III (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Marvel / RatPac Entertainment) (15) The Phantom of the Opera (Entertainment Film / Odyssey Entertainment) (12A) The Polar Express (Warner Bros Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment) (U) Ella Enchanted (Lionsgate / Miramax) (PG) Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (DreamWorks Pictures / Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies) (PG) 19: Dumb and Dumber 2 (Universal Pictures / Red Granite Pictures) (15) House of Flying Daggers (Nando's Distribution / Sony Pictures Classics) (15) 26: Annie (Columbia Pictures / Overbrook Entertainment / Village Roadshow Pictures) (PG) Exodus Gods and Kings (20th Century Fox / Scott Free / Chernin Entertainment / TSG Entertainment) (12A) Unbroken (Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures) (15) Napoleon Dynamite (Paramount Pictures / Fox Searchlight Pictures / MTV Films) (PG) National Treasure (Walt Disney Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films) (PG) Without A Paddle (Paramount Pictures) (12A) The Woodlands (Moorfield Pictures / 20th Century Fox) (U) Category:Years of film